Portable buildings are a building designed and built to be movable rather than permanently located. The portable building may provide certain advantages including allowing an owner to sell a building to any buyer who is travelable over road, rather than having to find a buyer in the locale where the building was originally erected. As well, portable buildings allow a purchaser to merely move the building when moving to a new location, rather than having to sell a fixed building and erect a new building at the new location. Portable buildings allow for ease of transport so that the buildings may follow mobile sites such as construction sites, disaster aid sites, military operational sites and sites that require temporary protection such as archaeological sites or crime scenes.
A particular type of portable building is one that is collapsible or foldable. A collapsible or foldable building may allow for easier transport; for example, not requiring an oversized load requirement in North America, not requiring specialized transport vehicles and not requiring large transporting expenses. Conventional collapsible or foldable buildings are typically taken apart prior to transport. This may require a lot of time, knowhow or expertise to assemble and disassemble due to the typically large and complex nature of a building. As well, assembling a conventional portable building may raise safety concerns if the complex assembly was not performed correctly.